Black Book And Ribbons
by Lolimay
Summary: Russia is lonely. Wondering about his room he finds an old black book but doesn't remember what it is... So he decides to check it out for memories sake. What mistery will he find within it's contents?


Hello guys! Here's another fan fiction! Yay! My second one! I'm so proud of myself! Anyhow, this one is of my favorite Hetalia coupling! North Italy and Russia! This does have their human names… It's a soft yaoi. Cute and innocent. I hope you like it! Also, I do not own Hetalia nor do I own it's characters. This is all fan made!

**Black Book And Ribbons**

Horror. Madness. Murder. Suffering. Bleeding. Dieing. Crying. Everyone has felt this. Everyone suffered horribly. Some more then others. One of these few being Ivan Braginski. The poor thing has suffered most of his life from something that most wouldn't believe. Lately, he's been sitting alone in his large house, clinging to the memories of the family and friends he had lost through the years. This blissful but fading dreams seemed so bittersweet. Getting up he walked over to a large bookshelf in the corner of his bedroom. He glanced over the books spins dragging his pointer finger across them, reading the titles, looking for some form of comfort from the pain growing in his heart. Suddenly he paused as his hands slid up the spin of a small black book before pulling it off the shelf. "W-what is this?" he said softly as he walked over to his bed and sat down. It looked so familiar, but at the same time, he couldn't remember what it was at all.

Slowly, his large fingers pulled the small black books cover open. Inside was a small pressed sunflower. He paused as he looked down at it. "I… I remember this…" he said softly as he picked up the dried flower looking at it closer. A soft smile slipped across his face as he felt a small warmth growing in his heart. Then he paused and looked back at the book. Carefully placing the old flower upon his little table beside his bed, he slowly began to glide though the pages. He paused on a page near the middle of it. There, was a small ribbon with green, white and red stripes on it. Once again he picked it up and blinked in shock. "Is this really-?" Then he set his large eyes back upon the book's contents and began to read.

_It's the late 1400's. I got bored and wondered about curiously upon the other countries. I found myself on Austrian territory. It was so warm. So green. So beautiful. The sound of music was floating within the warm air. I was almost instantly filled with joy. To think one day this will be apart of me along with several others! Oh, how joy flooded my mind and heart. _

_I kept wondering around when I heard a noise. A voice that sent chills down my voice. Without noticing what I was doing, I hid behind a large nearby tree. I began to feel nervous. I didn't understand why tough. If it was dangerous, I could easily protect myself, so why did I feel the need to hide? Finally working up the courage, I took a deep breath and looked over the side of the tree. That's when I saw it. The cause of my nervousness. It was so beautiful. The moment my eyes set sight upon it, I felt my face getting hotter and hotter the more I stared. It was a boy. He had short brown hair with a cute curl that went off to the left side of his head. His large golden brown eyes seemed to shine of love and hope. His skin almost seemed to shine upon the gentle touch of the sun's rays. Not only was he beautiful but he was wearing a green maid styled dress that went to his knee's and a frilly white apron. _

_I don't know how long I stood there, staring at this beautiful creature. It didn't even bother me that he was cross dressing. Something about him made my heart beat so fast, it felt like it would burst out of my chest and run to him, saying it's deep love to him. Shivers ran up my spin as I watched him looking about. His bare feet sliding across the soft, damp, green grass. He seemed to be looking for something. I wanted to go ask if I could help, but my body wasn't wanting to move an inch. All I could do was watch him frantically looking around. A woman with long brown hair, with a dress similar to the boy walked over to him. As they talked, I over heard him saying something about a ribbon he had lost. The woman said something about how she'd by a new one and gently took his hand, leading him away. I watched as they began to slip from sight. Then the boy looked my direction. In a panic, I quickly hid behind the tree again. My breath heavy. That's when I spotted it. There, stuck upon a small low branch of the very tree I was hiding behind, was a ribbon. Walking over, I slowly untangled it from the tree's thorny braches. It seemed so beautiful. I held it, looking at it for minutes before I began to head back home. _

_My heart throbbed seeing this object in my hands. Then I got the strangest urge. Slowly lifting it up to my face, I took a deep slow smell. It had such a sweet scent to it. I closed my eyes enjoying every ounce of the perfume swarming into my nose. This caused me to blush more. I wanted to keep this as a memory of something that I had never thought I'd ever experience again. Something that will always stay within my subconscious mind… The first time I truly fell in love with anything as deeply as I did. It may have been a very short time, and I may have not spoken to him, but it was odious that this was a genuine thing… this was a full hearted love that I have never truly felt before…. That's why I'm placing this ribbon onto this page. That way if I ever get lonely or forget what love is like, I can look back to his book and hold this ribbon, and remember that faithful day I saw my mysterious love. I just hope one day, I can find him again. If I do… I hope I can finally tell him my true feelings…._

_Tears feel upon the pages of the old book. Ivan held the ribbon tightly in his large hands as he smiled softly. "I remember now… That was… the first time… I ever saw Feliciano…." He said softly, sniffling horribly. The Russian male then laid flat upon his bed and held the book tightly to his heart. It hurt so badly, like it was being stabbed by a thousand needles. Slowly, he lifted the ribbon up to his face and took a long sniff. Taking in the faint but still lingering smell into his nose. He pictured Italy now. All grown up. Always hanging around Ludwig and Kiku. Always smiling and laughing. How the young Italian and Ludwig where getting close…. To think he was so close to someone he had loved once upon a time. How he had lost his chance to be with the one person who his heart has longed for. "How could I have forgotten.." He said softly as he began to cry horribly, keeping both objects within his grasp. He cried for hours upon his bed. Finally he began to get tired from his crying. As his eyes began to get heavy, and his sight blurry, he looked to the ribbon once more and smiled weakly. Before he finally given up to his sleepy body, he was able to mutter a few last words. "I love you… Feliciano…."_


End file.
